


Broken Vow

by literati42



Series: Help Me Rhonda [2]
Category: The Good Cop (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literati42/pseuds/literati42
Summary: Pre-show. Young detective TJ Caruso is still reeling from his mother’s death and a fight that left him estranged from his imprisoned father, when a case from the past sends him seeking out his fathers advice. He, his new partner Burl, and the strange tech Ryan he is just getting to know must unravel the past to solve the case before more deaths are in the future.Can be read as a stand alone or as a sequel to my story Help Me, Rhonda





	Broken Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just start another ongoing story whilst my other is still going? The muse does what it wants! Don’t worry I will be regularly updating both.
> 
> So inspiration hit while watching the trailer for the upcoming show Prodigal son (holy shit I’m excited) and I couldn’t ignore it. Also the title is based on the Josh Groban song! Also also, this turned out about 10000x more angsty than I anticipated. Oops!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me @themythofpsyche on twitter

Burl looked at the young detective sitting beside him in the car. His eyes were focused out the window, staring, Burl knew, at the bars of the prison. The almost constant tension in his partner’s shoulders was somehow heightened.  
“Are you sure?”  
TJ gave one tight nod in return. He opened the door and walked toward the prison without looking back. Burl followed slower as always.

TJ passed through the security almost robotically, following the procedures which he, of course, had memorized. The path to the visitor area was familiar to him, even if it had been some times since he walked it. At least this time he felt Burl at his shoulder, a quiet but supportive presence. “There is no one who knows this case better,” he said, an answer to a question Burl asked nearly a half an hour ago.  
The young detective moved to the visitor table, sat and shifted his glasses all without looking at the man across from him. The scrape of Burl’s chair seemed loud in the room as if all the background noise had muted. “Anthony,” said the familiar voice. TJ finally forced his eyes to meet those of the prisoner across from him. This man was short but managed to take up more space than anyone in the room. He had hands callused from hard work and too many fights. The man with an easy smile full of charisma. The man whose eyes at that moment held something more than the carelessness he usually gave off. “I thought you swore you weren’t coming back.”  
“It’s for a case,” and he added with a slight hesitation, “Dad.”  
“How are you doing, Tony?” Burl asked slowly.  
“Haven’t you heard? I’m getting all reports of good behavior,” he replied, his smiling turning up a few watts.  
“Bought through bribery, I’m sure,” TJ replied.  
“Anthony, my son. I’m hurt.”  
TJ leaned forward, “This is not a social call. Nothing has changed. We need your help with one of your old cases.”  
“We? I heard you were partners now. And you got your shield, so young. My boy. I always knew you were destined for greatness. I was just telling Mad Dog, that boy of mine is going places.”  
“It’s good to hear all the criminals I’m helping locked up are kept updated on my progress,” TJ said.  
“Ah, Mad Dog doesn’t hold grudges. Sweet guy.”  
“I am sure Mad Dog is secretly a good family man.” TJ stopped, pulling off his glasses and rubbing the spot between his eyes that was already throbbing after five minutes in his father’s presence. “You’re right, Burl. This was a mistake.” He stood up, the chair screeching violently across the floor.  
“Anthony, son, wait,” Tony’s voice carried after him as he marched out. He heard Burl follow, but did not stop until they were in the hallway again, away from his father’s voice and the look in his eyes he now recognized for what it was. Desperate.  
TJ felt tears threatening his eyes, and fought them back. He swore a vow. He was done with Tony. Done with the pain that man caused him, done trying to prove himself, and done ever crying over him. “I know,” he said when Burl reached him. “We need him for the case.”  
“We can solve it without him,” his partner said.  
“There used to be a line outside his office, police standing there to ask his help on cases. You used to be one of them,” TJ said.  
“We’ve solved cases without him before.”  
“He’s the best. He’s your friend.”  
Burl stood there, looking at him, the only change of expression in his eyes. A subtle support. “You’re my partner.” Slowly, Burl laid a hand on his partner’s shoulder. They had only worked together for a short time, the unlikely pair placed together by Captain Delghetty. At that time, no one wanted to work with Burl because, after years of civil service, he was tired. He was done. He did not run. No one wanted to work with the newly promoted Detective Caruso either, a young man with a dark legacy and a rigid commitment to rules. But the two of them clicked instantly, and now after only a short time working together, their loyalty was set. They were partners, but they were also family. Since his mother’s death, Burl was the only family he had besides the man sitting in that prison.  
TJ stared at the door as if he could see the man beyond it. “I feel like I’ve spent my whole life either chasing after him or running away from him.”  
“I can talk to him alone, or we can solve it without him.”  
The young detective shook his head. “No. Regardless of my connection to him, he is a necessary asset to this case.” He looked back toward the door, “Afterall, he’s probably the one who covered it up.”


End file.
